Ghost of the Black Parade
by FeelxThis
Summary: His body was floating in the river, shot and broken.  Now she was back to solve his murder and face the life she should've had. Everyone's lives change as more people die and fewer answers are found. Ensemble cast listed inside.
1. The Battle Begins

Main Cast:

Jason Morgan

Samantha McCall

Elizabeth Spencer

Lucky Spencer

Robin Scorpio

Patrick Drake

Kristina Davis

Maxie and Matt

Supporting Cast:

Sonny and Brenda Corinthos w/ Lucian

Carly Jacks and kids

Luke and Lulu Spencer

Nikolas and Brooke

Ric Lansing

The Quartermaines

Samantha McCall breathed in the salt air of the bay, listening to the water beat against the dock. She stared out into the darkness for a few minutes before ducking under the frayed, yellow police tape. The dried blood had mainly been washed away by the rain the night before, but some still lingered in the wood. She closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath to steady herself before continuing with the first part of her mission. She had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't personal… It couldn't be. The agency had sent her and she couldn't disobey direct orders just because the case made her stomach churn.

All the evidence had either been collected already or destroyed by the elements. She was basically working a cold case. That didn't bother her. She had worked plenty of them in the past, especially as a rookie agent. The water was vicious below her and she knew that it would be freezing. Good thing he'd been dead before being thrown overboard. Hypothermia was a harsh way to die. She shook the irrelevant thoughts from her mind. She had to focus. She was damn good at what she did. He had trained her himself. She owed it to him to bring his killers to justice. _Her_ form of justice, not theirs.

Sam pulled out her cell phone and began typing a text to her superior. She would need an in with the local law enforcement so that she would have some form of evidence to work with. It took only seconds for her to get a reply that included a name, _Lucky Spencer_, followed by the number to his private line. The name rang a vague bell in her head. She had seen his name somewhere during her research, but she couldn't pinpoint it without the file in front of her. She'd left all her paperwork in the small room she had rented above the local dive bar, Jake's.

She had left her credentials there as well so that she could blend in for the time being. It was that reminder that had her returning to the civilian side of the yellow strips. She really didn't need the hassle of being arrested on her first night in Port Charles. It was an unnecessary complication and she hated nothing more than complications when she was working a case. Sam was good at separating emotions and work. She never fell for the wrong guy or let an impassioned speech sway her from the hard evidence. This time was just a bit more difficult. She sighed as she forced herself to remember that this was nothing more. It was just a case. She would solve it and leave town, just like all the others. It didn't matter that the victim, Robert Scorpio, was her biological father.

* * *

><p>Lucky Spencer studied the manila folder from front to back for what felt like the hundredth time before clicking off the small desk light that had been illuminating his living room. It wasn't often that he brought his work home with him, but this time it was personal. The victim was the father of an old friend and also happened to be <em>his<em> father's oldest confidante. He was getting no where and it had been a good two weeks. No leads had popped up in that time span. The evidence was leading him in circles. He sighed in frustration and ran his left hand through his already messy hair. He pushed the chair back and stood, pacing across the small room. It was at least five minutes before he looked up to find his wife watching him from the landing. "You're supposed to be asleep." He reminded her softly as he looked at his watch. It was twenty minutes after midnight.

"I dozed off for a little bit, but you know I can't sleep without you." Elizabeth murmured as she made her way down the stairs. She placed a hand on her growing stomach as she lowered herself to sit on the arm of the chair. "The boys are both completely passed out." She assured him with a soft smile. "It's this little one who's missing the sound of daddy's voice."

"I didn't mean to stay up so late."

"Robert's case?" Liz asked, even though she already knew the answer. This case was driving half the town crazy, Lucky especially. She wished she could come up with all the answers, but she knew she was pretty useless in this situation. "I spoke to Robin earlier today."

"Is she doing any better?" Lucky and Robin had known each other since they were kids. Their father's had been best friend and had often tried to play matchmaker. It had been a failed attempt to keep the capers alive. They hadn't remained as close over the years, especially once Lucky had gotten married and had two kids.

Elizabeth's smile turned sad and she stared down at her bulging belly. "Not really." She stayed silent for a few more seconds before continuing. "She's angry and I think she's feeling guilty for not keeping in close contact with him since he came back to town."

"Robert didn't make it easy." Lucky pointed out, speaking from experience. Luke and his friend were alike in many, many ways. Lucky knew first hand what it was like to come second to adventure and alcohol. "It wasn't all Robin's fault."

"I know." Liz whispered in defense. Her eyes pricked with tears and she tried to blink them away. "Stupid hormones." She muttered as she brushed at her cheeks. She wobbled to her feet and headed back towards the stairs. "I'm going back to bed."

"Elizabeth," Lucky reached for her hand. He was used to how sensitive she became while pregnant. He'd been through this twice before with her and the silliness of her random tears made his lips quirk up into a smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'll be up in a moment." He promised as he pressed a kiss into the inside of her wrist. She still seemed to be pouting so he leaned up to press his lips to hers. "You're beautiful, sweetie. I know you're worried about Robin."

"I'm worried about you, too." Liz reminded him as her emotions began to normalize. "This case is twisting you into knots."

"I'll find this bastard soon. Then everything can go back to normal." Lucky promised quietly. He released her hand after giving her another quick kiss. He stayed where he was until she was safely up the steps and into their bedroom. He returned to his desk and gathered up the file, locking it in the middle drawer. He buried his face in his hands as the night fell onto his shoulders. He had to find this murderer and he had to do it fast. He couldn't risk his family any more than he already was.

* * *

><p>Kristina paced the alley behind Kelly's anxiously. The tiny diner was closed for the night and very few people had keys. She was one of those few since her grandfather was the manager. She glanced at her watch for the umpteenth time. He was fifteen minutes late, which wasn't unusual for him. The boy was late for almost everything. She felt fingers wrap around her waist and she screamed, struggling to get loose even though the grip remained tight.<p>

"Didn't your daddy ever tell you to keep your back guarded?" His voice teased with his lips against her ear. She spun around in his arms, looping hers loosely around his neck. "Sorry I'm late, doll face."

"You're always late." She teased back. He dipped his head and gave her a chaste kiss. She leaned back slightly, a smile playing across her painted lips. "Were you held up by a prior appointment?"

"You could say that." He muttered under his breath as he smile began to falter.

"Anyone that I know?"

He released her and stepped back, running a hand through his hair. It was habit that all the males in his family seemed to have. "Yeah." He admitted as he leaned back against the brick wall of the diner. He pulled a cigarette out of the pack he kept in his shirt pocket. He flipped the lighter and let the flame do its job. He inhaled deeply before blowing the smoke out slowly. "My father, Kristina."

"I'm not jealous." Kristina argued, already knowing what he was thinking. "I was just curious."

"Stop protesting so much." He murmured as he tugged on her wrist until she was pressed against his side, his arm around her waist and hers around him. "You'll start giving people the wrong idea."

"Oh really?" Kristina queried as she rested her head on his shoulder. She swiped the cigarette that dangled from his fingertips and inhaled before returning it. "What idea would that be?" The words came out in a cloud of smoke.

"That you might actually feel something for somebody." He pointed out as he dropped the cigarette and crushed it with his heel. "Why don't you use that key and get us out of the public eye." He brushed his lips across her pale neck. "I know how much you hate people keeping tabs on you and you know how your dad gets."

Kristina threw the back door open before turning to glare at him. "My father can go to hell."

* * *

><p>Maxie Jones filled the two mugs with steaming water before placing a tea bag in each of them. Patrick had left an hour prior for his shift at the hospital and had that meant that she was on duty until he returned. She peeked around the corner and studied her favorite cousin for a moment. Robin was curled up in a ball at the corner of the couch. Her eyes were red from endless crying and the life seemed to be draining out of her with each passing second. Maxie sighed as she lifted the two mugs of tea. She felt so helpless. "Here, honey."<p>

"I'm not thirsty." Robin murmured as she laid her head against the back of the couch. She had zero energy to do anything, especially if it meant giving a damn about something other than her father's death.

"You have to get something into you." Maxie argued as she sat on the other end of the sofa. She sipped her own tea before setting it down and turning to Robin. "Sweetie, he wouldn't want you to do this."

"How would you know?" Robin snapped as she jumped to her feet, suddenly too frustrated to sit still. "How would _any_ of us know what the hell he'd want? He was gone all the freaking time." She enjoyed the rushes of anger. It was nice whenever she could feel anything other than guilt and the overwhelming grief. "You barely even knew what he looked like, Maxie; let alone what he'd want."

"I'm sorry." The blonde got to her feet as well, moving to grab her purse. She was obviously just making things worse.

Robin sighed as the tears began to burn her eyes again. The rage never lasted long enough. The pain always took over and she didn't know how to fight it. She could feel the moisture soaking her pale cheeks. "Oh, Maxie." She reached for her cousin, burying her head in the younger girl's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Please, don't leave me." Robin begged through her sobs. "I'm sorry."

"Shh, its okay." Maxie promised as she hugged her cousin. Robin had always been the strong one, the one that Maxie went to when everything was falling a part. This was so out of her element. "I'm not going anywhere." It was the only thing she could swear to do and it was also the one promise she would keep or die trying. She wasn't going to let anyone else hurt Robin ever again.


	2. Aftermath of a Storm

Robin Scorpio pursed her lips as she listened to the messages on her voicemail. There were two from her mother and one from her father's boss at the agency. They all said basically the same thing. Everyone was very sorry for her loss. Who wasn't at this point? Patrick laced his fingers with hers as she sat her phone down. The questions were burning in his eyes and she mentally searched for a way to explain. She still had a few secrets from the people of Port Charles and now her father's death was blowing them out of the water. She forced a sad smile as she stared at their linked hands. "Most of them were just condolences."

"And the rest?" Patrick queried as his free hand moved to her left knee. She seemed to be stalling so he sighed and released his grip on her. "Robin, I won't say a word to anyone." He couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice. How could she still not trust him completely after two years of dating? He had gone through hell for her and she was afraid to confide in him?

"I wasn't trying to insinuate…" She stuttered helplessly as she reached for his hand. He evaded her touch carefully, leaning back in his chair and studying her with a cautious stare. "Patrick, it hasn't been my secret to tell."

He thought her words over for a moment before responding. "Has that ever stopped you before?" The question was harsher than he meant it to be, but he couldn't stop now. "You had no problem telling everyone about Michael's paternity, right? So why can't you tell me?" The wounded look in her tear filled eyes had him back-pedaling. "Robin, that was wrong of me."

"Yeah, it was." Robin agreed softly as she got to her feet, picking up their coffee mugs and moving into the kitchen. "I guess I'm wrong too." The truth wouldn't form on her lips as she busied herself with washing the cups. She wiped down the counters and cleaned out the coffee maker before returning to the table. "It's about my dad's murder."

"I figured that much."

"You don't have to be a smart ass about it." Robin pointed out as she lowered herself onto the couch. Patrick remained where he was, but turned to face her. He knew better than to crowd her when she was working something out in her brain. She fiddled with the edge of the old throw blanket that rested beside her on the sofa. "My father has lived an eclectic life, to say the least. There are still a lot of things that none of us know."

"Robin?" Patrick wasn't sure that he wanted her to continue. Had Robert done something to hurt his daughter? There were so many possibilities and a lot of them were horrifying.

"I'm okay." She assured him with a forced smile that didn't reach her eyes. Her hands began she shake and he began to worry even more. "His marriage to my mother was shaky, at best. He had no reason to stay faithful to anyone." She struggled to keep her voice from breaking. "There was a woman who thought she could get him to settle down. She had no idea of who my father really was."

Robin could feel the sobs sticking in her throat as she kept her story going. "She was wrong, obviously, but she wanted him so desperately. So, she had his child." The pain still stabbed at her heart as she thought of all her father's mistakes. "Her name is Samantha McCall-Scorpio and she's a few years younger than I am. My father trained her personally to be an agent like him and Frisco Jones."

"She's in Port Charles." Patrick deduced quickly as he summed everything up. He could see how deeply Robert's infidelity had hurt Robin. He knew from personal experience what she was feeling. He had also been disillusioned about his parent's marriage and had the half-sibling to prove it. He was still barely coming to terms with all the realizations.

Robin nodded as the tears began to slip down her cheeks. "She's here to investigate the case. She'll be working with Lucky." She realized suddenly that she would have to fill her old friend in before Sam got the chance. He would be so angry if he had to find out from a stranger.

"Have you met her?"

"A few times." Robin divulged with a guilty look. "I thought she was my cousin when we were kids. We didn't know that we were sisters until I was in college. Dad brought her to Paris a few times." She jumped to her feet and began to pace. "We're not close." She explained weakly.

Patrick stood, catching her in his arms and pulling her against his chest. "You don't have to be." He promised as he rubbed a hand up and down her back. Her head tucked under his chin and she seemed she shake in his embrace. "You don't even have to like her."

"Oh, but I do like her." Robin defended, her words muffled by his torso. "She's so much like him, so unlike me." The admission hurt to say. "She looks like her mother though."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, both at a loss of what to say. Patrick mused about his brother and how much he had resented Matt for so long. Robin was a much better person than him for accepting Sam so easily. Yet, he could tell that her existence hurt Robin and that was something that bothered him more than he cared to admit. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as the quaking ceased and her tears began to dry. He pulled back to stare down into her pain filled gaze. "I won't say a word to another living soul about her. I promise."

"I know." Robin murmured, a smile dancing on her cracked lips. She reached up to touch his face gently, grateful that she'd been honest and that he know knew. It was a relief to have no more major secrets. She kissed his lips softly, her smile growing despite the pain she still felt. "You're a good man, Patrick Drake, and I'm lucky to have you."

"That's where you're wrong, kid. I'm the lucky one."

* * *

><p>Maxie Jones flipped through the local newspaper angrily. She had the thought of threatening the journalist and the publication with a lawsuit for slander, but figured it wasn't really her place. She sipped on her coffee as she read the article for the umpteenth time. She got even more furious each time she read the ridiculous words. How could a complete and utter stranger write such horrible lies about Robert? What did this Olivia Falconari know? Had she ever met the man that she was scribbling all of these untruths about? Apparently no one remembered to fact check their work anymore. Maxie jotted down a note at the top of the page to call a lawyer. She had changed her mind about the lawsuit. No one else was in any kind of shape to handle this matter, so she'd just take it into her own hands.<p>

"Hey, honey." Matt greeted as he came down the stairs of Maxie's childhood home. He kissed the top of her head before pouring himself a cup of coffee. Only in the Scorpio house would it be perfectly normal to drink the caffeinated drink at all hours of the day and night. "Anything interested today?" He pulled out the chair beside her, toying with a strand of her golden hair as he studied her displeased expression. "What's wrong? You look like someone kicked your puppy."

"I don't have a freaking puppy." Maxie muttered under her breath as she slammed the paper down in front of him, jabbing her index finger at the offensive article. "Do you believe this crap? Possible suicide? This moron doesn't know what she's talking about!" She sucked in a deep breath as her frustration began to bubble over, as it always did when someone questioned her about things that bugged her. "Don't you dare tell me that I'm being unfair in my judgment of this woman's character."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Matt promised as he scanned the page she had tossed at him. He could see where her annoyance had generated from, especially since he knew Maxie as well as he did.

"Yes, you would." Maxie accused knowingly. "You do it all the time." She brushed his hand away from her face as she got up to pace. It was a family trait obviously. They all paced when they were upset about anything. She'd learned it from watching Mac and Robin as a child. Georgie had been the only levelheaded one of the group.

"Well, you don't actually know her, Maxie. You can't really comment on her IQ." He murmured as he set the newspaper down. He noticed her note at the top about the lawyer and had to smirk. His girlfriend was a feisty person and it made him love her even more.

"I can comment on any damn thing I want."

"Aren't you angry with her for doing the same thing?" Matt asked gently, careful not to set her off all over again. He really didn't need her mad at him too. That was one scenario he tried to always avoid at all costs. "Be reasonable, Mariah."

"Oh, don't start with me, Matthew Hunter." She grumbled bitterly as she drank the last of her coffee and pulled herself another cup. She added the cream and sugar out of habit and without thinking about it before turning to face her boyfriend again. "I can't let Robin or Uncle Mac see this. Do you know how horrid that would be for them?" She let the anger ebb a little and a pout formed on her full, pink lips. "I'm about all they've got left in the way of family anymore. I have to protect them."

"They're capable of handling a lot more than you're giving them credit for, sweetie." Matt pointed out as he reached to take her hand. He could see the sadness in her eyes despite how hard she tried to bury the emotion. She was determined to be the strong one and wouldn't even let herself grieve for a moment. He knew the break would come eventually and he would make sure that he was there when she needed him.

"How much more are they supposed to handle? Alexis died of cancer and that devastated Uncle Mac. Then Georgie died in the stupid plane crash when she went to study abroad." Maxie's voice broke over her sister's name. Her younger sibling's death had nearly crushed her and she still struggled with the pain every single day. "This is too much, Matt. They aren't invincible."

"Neither are you." That was the thought that kept him up at night. He could understand her worries, because he shared them. Which tragedy or secret was going to be the one to shatter her completely? What if he couldn't pick up the pieces? What if her fragile heart decided to give out one day? Matt squeezed her hand a little tighter and pulled her over to his side, tugging her down until she was on his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Maxie turned to touch his cheek with her long, painted nails. A sad, understanding smile pulled at her mouth as she seemed to read his mind. "You worry to much." She leaned her head against his and sighed. "He didn't kill himself."

"I know."

She nodded, her eyes closing as everything washed over her. Only with Matt could she really process the situation that they were all in. "What are we going to do?" She could fathom Robin or Mac ever really recovering. Especially when the press was trying to spread hurtful lies about someone that most of the town loved. Matt shrugged, honest as ever. Maxie couldn't stifle the smile that his answer caused. "Can I slap this Olivia chick?"

"If I tell you no would it actually stop you?" He asked surprised. He knew that she rarely ever really listened to anyone when they told her what to do, so he had given up trying six months after they had started dating.

"Probably not." Maxie relented as she shifted to wrap her arm loosely around his neck. She pressed a kiss to his lips before resting her forehead against his, their gazes locking instantly. "You keep me sane, you know that?"

"Ditto, my dear." Matt teased as he moved to steal another kiss, pulling her even tighter against his body. It wasn't often that they had the house all to themselves since they'd moved in with Mac after Georgie's death three years prior. The police commissioner was a fairly popular person and there seemed to constantly be someone ringing the doorbell. So he had learned to take advantage of the silence. "No more talking." He ordered as he caught her lips with his once again. She smiled as her hands tangled in his dark brown hair, losing herself in the man she loved.

* * *

><p>Lucky Spencer watched his youngest son, Jake, sleep peacefully in his toddler bed that was shaped like a blue race car. He had his grandmother's light blonde hair. His silver eyes were a complete Spencer trait though and it had always made his grandfather proud. He kept studying the toddler until he felt something tugging at the leg of his dark blue jeans. He glanced down and saw his eldest son, Cameron, staring up at him. He lifted the little boy into his arms and began to move down the hallway. "What's up, kid?"<p>

"Is the baby here yet?" Cam questioned, his voice full of excitement. Being a big brother was his favorite task and he couldn't wait to have another baby brother to watch over. It reminded Lucky of how he'd felt when his baby sister Lesley Lu had been born.

Lucky shook his head with a bright smile as he entered the play room, setting his son down before lowering himself to the floor as well. He began stacking blocks into a tower, color coordinating them for Cameron's delight. "We have a little while yet until the baby comes."

"Jake's two." Cameron pointed out helpfully as he handed his father another yellow block for the base of the wooden building. "It's time for the baby to be here." Lucky laughed at his son's logic. He wondered what the new child would look like as he took in Cameron's dark chestnut curls and expressive hazel eyes. He was definitely his mother's kid.

"I agree." Elizabeth mused from her place in the doorway. One hand rested protectively on her stomach as she watched her husband and oldest son. Lucky stood and took her hand to help her across the treacherous room to the rocking chair that sat in the corner. It was the fourth chair of an identical array that Liz had insisted on purchasing while pregnant with her first child. There was one in the living room, one in their bedroom, and another in the nursery.

"I'd love to have the baby here." Lucky muttered in self-defense. He sat back down to continue his tower with Cam. "We just can't rush these kind of things." He was used to being the only one in the house who could exercise any form of patience. He'd mastered that skill when he had started dating Liz at the young, innocent age of fifteen.

"Daddy, tell me about when you were a singer and momma was…" Cameron stalled, trying to remember as he changed the subject like most children were bound to due. He looked at his mother for help. "Mommy, what were you?"

"A painter, sweetie." Elizabeth smiled as she pointed to the mural that took up all four walls of the playroom. "I think I still am." She mused, mussing Cam's curls with her right hand. He giggled and nodded with pleasure. "I think that daddy is still a singer too. Doesn't he sing to you almost every night?"

"Yup," The little boy agreed as he began to sort the blocks out again. "And Jakey too." Lucky cringed inwardly at the nickname for his younger son. Eventually, Jake would probably hate it, but for now he giggled every time he heard it. "Momma, can I wake up Jakey?"

Elizabeth shook her head with a laugh, rubbing her stomach as the baby kicked ruthlessly. "No way, buddy. There's no way we're waking your little brother up from his nap." She recoiled at the thought of her two year old without a nap. It was a scary thought for any parent. "You don't want him to cry all night, do you?"

"No." Cameron made a face at the heinous thought of his brother being upset about absolutely anything. The Spencer protective instinct was strong in his small veins and he definitely had his father's quality of family loyalty. "I don't like Jake crying."

"None of us do." Lucky muttered under his breath as he finished his tower. "Want to knock it down, kiddo?"

"Will you rebuild it?"

"Of course." Lucky responded dutifully seconds before Cam destroyed the mini architecture with utmost delight and laughter. He automatically began building it all over again as he looked up to find Liz staring out the window with a worried expression in her deep, brown eyes. "Honey?"

"Just thinking." She assured without a thought, her gaze flickering to Cameron before meeting Lucky's. He nodded but she knew he would question her at the first opportunity. She was about to say something more, to try and distract him, when his cell phone beat her to it.

He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open, lifting it to his left ear. "Spencer." He listened silently for a moment before clicking it shut again, an apology already in his eyes when he looked up at Liz. "It's work."

"I understand." Elizabeth struggled to her feet as Lucky got to his as well, lifting Cameron into his arms as he did so. He pressed a kiss to his son's cheek before setting him back down to play. "I'll save dinner for you." She murmured as his arms wrapped around her ever expanding waist. "I love you. Be safe."

"I promise." Lucky whispered against her lips. "I have way too much waiting at home for me." He moved his left hand to her stomach, smiling as the baby kicked against his palm. "I love you, too. All of you." The corner of his mouth quirked up into the lopsided smile that she adored so much.

"Permanent lock."

The words held so much to them and no one else could ever understand how much weight they carried for both of them. Lucky pulled her back into his arms, holding her the way he had since they were teenagers making their vows in a church during the dead of winter. "Permanent lock." He promised as he gave her one last kiss before leaving. He strapped his gun to his hip and slid his badge around his neck, stopping once more at the door to touch a picture of his family for good luck.

* * *

><p>"You ditched your guard again." Jason Morgan scolded his adoptive daughter for the millionth time. Kristina Davis glanced up at him, glaring darkly for the interruption while she was watching television. He sighed as he sat on the arm of the chair, studying her carefully. He was usually really good at reading people, but the teenager in front of him continued to be a mystery half the time. Despite, of course, the fact that he'd been raising her since she had been five.<p>

Kristina tossed the remote onto the black coffee table before bothering to respond. "I had a study group." She retorted as she leaned back into the leather couch. She crossed her arms across her chest and prepared for an argument. "I've got to keep my grades up if you want me to go to Harvard."

"I want you to go wherever you will be happy and safe." He corrected automatically before refocusing on the topic at hand. "If it was just to study then why didn't you take Max and why were you out until two o'clock this morning?"

"Why are you out all night at least three days a week, daddy dearest?" Kristina questioned with a sardonic tone. Jason sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. It was a sign of frustration and a warning to back off, but she was her mother's daughter. Alexis had never backed down from a fight in her life. "Work, I know, and you can't talk about it."

Jason shifted so that he was sitting in the overstuffed leather chair that matched his sofa. His gaze moved to the pool table that sat by the balcony doors. Couldn't he just let her off the hook this time and challenge her to a game? She was obviously home safe and sound… He groaned and threw his head back, praying to some higher deity as he stared up at the ceiling. "You cannot leave your guard's sight for any reason, Kristina. You know this." Fear spiked his blood as he remembered all the times that tragedy had struck Sonny's children. "Promise me you'll stop pulling these stunts."

"You're actually scared." Kristina murmured in surprise. Her father was afraid of nothing. She'd never really seen fear in his eyes before this. Then again, he was really good at hiding the ugly side of his job from her. "Dad, I'm fine. I swear." Kristina held her arms out as proof. There wasn't a mark on her. That he could see anyway. "I'll take Max or Milo from now on."

Jason nodded, pleased that she hadn't continued to fight him. He could still remember when he had brought her home, a terrified little girl who had just lost her mother. Alexis had never revealed to Kristina who her biological father was. She'd chosen instead to describe her pregnancy as the one good thing that had come from the worst mistake Alexis had ever made. That was the story that almost all of Port Charles had. Jason knew the truth and had sworn to tell Krissy whenever he thought that she was ready. The years had gone by and now he figured that day may never come. She was his daughter now in every way other than genetically. He couldn't just hand her over to someone else. So he kept his mouth shut and made sure that she was taken care of.

Sometimes she made his job overly difficult, but he'd fight her as often as necessary as long as he knew for a fact that he was in the right. "Thanks, Krissy." He got to his feet and clicked off the television, earning himself another glare from his daughter. "Come on, let's play a little eight ball."

"Fine, but when I win you have to take me to Kelly's for dinner." Kristina pointed out as she chalked her cue and lined up her shot to break. A striped ball fell in the far left corner pocket and she glanced up with a bright smile. She sunk another shot before missing, leaning back against the wall as he bent to take his turn. He nailed three balls before waving her back into the game. "I'm quite the pool shark, you know." She teased as she missed the pocket she was aiming for. "I thought I'd learned from the best, but I think I'm mistaken." She scrunched up her face in displeasure.

"Don't be a sore loser, Kristina." Jason joked as he sank the last of his the solids, aiming next for the eight ball corner pocket and succeeding. He laid the cue down and looked up to find his raven haired daughter pouting. "Oh, Krissy. Grab your coat and we'll go out anyway. Think of it as a side prize." He came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and hugging her tightly. "I love you, kiddo."

Kristina tilted her head back to look up at the only father she had ever known. A soft, rare smile playing on her rose red lips. "I love you too, daddy."


	3. That First Night

Kelly's was dark when Kristina arrived so she flipped on the kitchen light. She smiled at Milo as she turned around to face him. She had sworn to take a guard and she had meant it. She didn't need her father worrying needlessly about her. Yet her promise didn't mean that the man would need to know exactly what she was doing as long as she was safe. So she had told him that a friend and her would be studying late in a room above Kelly's, for quiet, and that he could remain at the bottom of the stairs. Milo had agreed, careful not to anger the boss' daughter. She was the perfect mob princess. She kept her nose out of the business and her mouth shut about what she overheard. She knew nothing, saw nothing, and heard nothing. It kept her from being a target. Plus, everyone knew that she wasn't actually Jason Morgan's daughter.

The thought bothered her more that it should. It had been thirteen years since her mother's death and she could still remember the trauma of it all as if it had been yesterday. She had never known her father's real identity and she didn't really miss him. She had been well cared for her entire life and she knew that she was loved. Kristina still missed her mom from time to time, but Jason catered to her every need. He kept her grounded and refused to spoil her completely, but he made sure that she never went without. She had the best of everything possible. He taught her how to drive, how to work on cars and bikes, how to shoot pool, and how to defend herself if ever necessary. He was a better father than anyone could ever give him credit for. She would've been lost after her mom's death without Jason to take care of her. She had only been a scared little girl, barely more than a toddler. He was all she had ever really known.

Kristina was raised with a large extended family. The Quartermaines doted on her since she was Jason's daughter. Her father's best friend, Sonny Corinthos, and his wife, Brenda, loved her like their own. Sonny had two boys with his ex-wife, Carly, who also happened to be Krissy's god-mother. The Corinthos' also shared a four year old little boy, Lucian. She loved each and every one of them as if they shared blood. The same way that she loved her dad. Alexis was nearly a dim memory in her mind, other than the lawyer's death. Her life as a Morgan was the only one that she really knew. She wouldn't trade it for anything, even if she did tend to rebel every once in awhile. She moved to fiddle with the old jukebox that sat in the front corner of the diner. She scrolled through the songs, most of which were decades older than she was. She settled on one of her Aunt Brenda's favorites and turned to watch her reflection, fixing her hair out of habit. She was jumped with surprise when his arms snaked around her tiny waist.

"Evening, love." His Australian accent was comforting to her as she turned in his arms, glancing over his shoulder at Milo.

She reached down to lift the backpack that she'd dropped, planting a bright smile on her face as she stepped away from him. "Let's go upstairs to study." She moved around him for the stairs, stopping to meet Milo's expectant gaze. "You'll stay here unless there's trouble. I don't need to be disturbed when I have finals coming up." He nodded once in acknowledgement. She reached the top of the steps and opened the last door on the right, standing back for him to enter the room. "I had to bring the guard." She said in ways of explanations.

Ethan smiled, his dimples sending chills down her spine. "Isn't he going to tell daddy dearest?" He had only meant to tease her, but he could see the wounded look in her eyes that she constantly tried to hide. "Oh, Krissy." He reached for her hand, but she pulled away.

"You know the other night when I said that my father could go to hell?" Kristina asked, moving towards the window so that she could stare out into the dark night sky. Ethan remained on the bed across the room. "I don't want that. He loves me." She wrapped her arms around her stomach as if the gesture would hold all her emotions inside. "It just gets to be too much sometimes. Which is why I'm here."

"I know why you're here." Ethan reminded her as he got up, his arms encircling her. He pressed his lips to the side of her neck gently, smiling against her skin. Kristina had been his best friend for over a year now. They were friends first and foremost. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and shrugged her shoulders at the same time causing him to chuckle. No one knew her better than Ethan Spencer. It was the one thing that she loved and hated the most about him. They had only gotten close in recent years, but they had known each other for almost forever. Jason accepted him easily enough since he'd had dealing with Luke Spencer, Ethan's father, for years. She had few actual friends that she could trust. Most people didn't find it endearing to interact with a girl that was constantly flanked by at least one bodyguard. It was a small price to pay for the life she'd been given, but she couldn't help resenting it sometimes. Which is when her so-called study dates with Ethan had started. She turned in his arms, forcing herself to smile as she touched his cheek with her fingertips. "I can't stay out too late. Dad's worrying more than usual."

"You brought the bloody guard. What more does he want from you?"

"He's my dad." Krissy murmured as she took his hand and moved to sit on the bed. His arm automatically came around her shoulder. She leaned against him, enjoying the safety and understanding that he represented in her life. He pressed a kiss into her hair, remaining silent while she vented. "I've never really seen him afraid of anything, but when he was talking to me last night I could see the fear in his eyes. It wasn't for himself or his wellbeing. It was for me, and me alone." She laced their hands together out of habit, staring at their linked fingers as she spoke. "I've got to honor that. He's just taking care of me."

"Isn't that what we're all trying to do, Kris? I've been attempting to do that for most of my life and you're just now letting me in." Ethan pointed out softly. "You're a strong girl, but I'm glad that you're not fighting him on this. I couldn't handle something happening to you because your mother let a mobster adopt you."

"I love my dad." Kristina argued as she pulled back to look into his eyes. "I can't imagine anyone else taking his place. I know that there's someone else out there that shares half of my D.N.A. but he's not my father. He knows nothing about me. Jason Morgan is my dad. I don't care about the risks."

"I do!" He hadn't meant to shout. She automatically looked down to the floor, moving completely out of his grasp. "Krissy, come back. I'm sorry. You've got to see it my way." She complied slowly, burying her face into his chest. "You know that I like your dad. I just worry about you."

"Get in line." She muttered as she tilted her head back. She captured his lips with hers, tugging him back onto the bed so that his body covered hers. His hands tugged at her black leather jacket impatiently although he refused to break the kiss, even to breathe. Her lungs burned as the rest of her body tingled beneath his touch. Her head swam as every atom in her became attuned to Ethan. Suddenly, everything else faded away and things were right in her world for at least a little while.

Sam walked down the back stairs of Jake's bar with her heart set on a beer and a game of pool. She didn't give a damn about anyone that might approached her. She was open to some fun for a night before she really started working on her father's case. She had some prime suspects to begin investigating, but hadn't started digging yet. She waved down the bartender, Coleman, with a fake, sultry smile. He handed her a bottle and she laid down a ten dollar bill before moving across the bar towards the pool tables. A tall man with broad shoulders and spiky blonde hair had beat her there. She pursed her lips as she leaned against the table, picking up a spare cue that had been laid there. "Hey, you up for a game?"

"The name is Morgan." He nodded as he began racking the balls. His eyes were a piercing shade of blue and held scars of stories left untold. "Your break."

"I've got a better idea." Sam decided as she laid the cue back down with a sudden change of mind, which wasn't uncommon for her while off the job. "Why don't we head upstairs and ditch this dive?" She could see him hesitate, which surprised her. What kind of bad boy was he? She wasn't the kind of girl that was obviously lethal. She was short, petite, and tended to blend in well. It was one of the reasons that she was such a good agent. "Oh, live a little, Morgan." A real smile played on her lips as she ran a hand through her wavy, dark hair.

"I'm not the kind of guy that you're looking for." He replied softly as he tried to let her down easily. He hung his cue stick up on the rack behind him, careful to keep the table between them. He finished off his beer and threw it into the nearby trash can with perfect aim. "Find someone else."

"You're obviously bad for a girl like me." Sam pointed out as she seemed to slink around the table. Her stiletto heels clicked on the hardwood floor. Country music blared from the jukebox and the bells above the door rang as two new patrons walked in. There were four younger guys playing darts and three occupied tables. No one sat at the bar or used the second pool table. Coleman was stocking while keeping a watchful eye. No one was more attuned to their surroundings than she was. It was how she stayed alive.

"You could say that."

"I think I need a dose of bad health for a night." She mused as she ran a long, black painted fingernail across his left shoulder. She had to tilt her head back to keep their gazes locked. His icy eyes gave her chills, a rare phenomena. It only excited her more and she was determined to get this guy's attention for at least one night. "Are you afraid of me? I'm half your size. I'm pretty sure you could take me down." She didn't mention that it would be quite the fight and she had a damn good chance of winning.

"You have no idea, shortie." Morgan mused with a slight, lopsided smile. He brushed her hand off of his chest and took a step back. She laughed at his response and her smile intrigued him. "You're better off with one of those frat boys." He gestured to the dart players and watched her nose wrinkle in distaste.

"Oh, so you do have a sense of humor. I was worried." She refocused on the task at hand. She had been on a mission in Prague for the last nine months without one single break. She needed a night to relax and to forget before having to deal with her hardest assignment ever, her own father's murder. Her hands began to shake at the mere thought so she shoved them into the pockets of her jeans. "Are you really going to keep up this charade? I won't beg." She promised him. "I won't kill you or anything."

"That was the last of my worries." He admitted as he continued to study her reactions. There was something lurking underneath the surface that seemed to have her slightly wired. He had seen people with jitters like hers before and there were only two causes that he could think of. Death looming over her head or drugs, and he knew that it probably wasn't the first option. "Look, if you're strung out you can save your time."

"You think that I'm high?" Sam scoffed at the accusation, pulling her hands out of her pockets and placing them on her dainty hips. "Never mind. I've obviously wasted my time." She spun around to approach the boys he had mentioned earlier when he grabbed her arm to stop her. "I suggest you let go of me right now." She warned quietly.

Morgan released her as soon as he realized that she would stay where she was. He'd known that he was mistaken the second the words were out of his mouth. He rarely misjudged anyone, but obviously there was a first for everything in life. "I was wrong, okay?" He held his hands, palms out, up in front of his chest. "I surrender or whatever."

"Are you going to come upstairs with me or what? I don't have time for games and they tend to piss me off." Sam glanced over her shoulder at the younger guys again. There was one older guy in the group, obviously of European decent. He wore a suit and looked totally out of place. If she couldn't have the bad boy, then she could settle for corrupting a corporate workaholic. "I can find fun with or without you."

"I don't do this kind of thing."

"Wow. You're severely disappointing me right now. Do you have a single bad bone in your body or is the biker look just for show?" Sam questioned as she lifted herself to sit on the edge of the pool table, kicking her feet back and forth like an expectant child. She ignored the dirty look that Coleman shot her. She could buy him off in the morning. She had better things to do tonight.

Morgan laughed, covering his mouth with his hand to try and hide his smile. She matched it with one of her one, her eyes gleaming with delight. "You're a troublemaker." He sighed, giving into the nagging devil on his shoulder. "Let's get a shot." He grabbed a passing waitress and ordered two shots of tequila. They arrived less than a minute later and he passed one to the brunette in front of him. He raised his in a toast and she did the same. "To a night of interesting meetings and trouble."

"And to not remembering in the morning."

Robin looked around the apartment that she shared with Patrick. It was small, but it suited them both. It was a lot better than living with Mac or the hotel room that Patrick had been staying in for the first three years of his time in Port Charles. The kitchen, dining room, and living room all connected into each other. A balcony overlooked the courtyard where Patrick had first told her that he loved her. A yellow couch took up most of the main room, flanked by two end tables that held an assortment of books and two lamps. Her reading chair sat in the far corner by the large picture window. A round table sat near the kitchen bar with four chairs around it. The kitchen was miniscule but fit their needs since neither of them were really into cooking much. They ate a lot of take out. Her socks slid across the hardwood floor as she double checked that the door was dead bolted. Patrick had left for work an hour before and she was nervous each time that she was left alone after her father's murder. She jumped when there was a knock on the door. She decided to ignore it until she heard a voice call her name.

"Robin?" Brenda Barrett-Corinthos banged on the heavy metal door again. She knew that her best friend was inside. She had received a text from Patrick about Robin's slightly off behavior as of late. She shifted Lucian on her right hip as her left foot tapped with impatience. "Robin Anna-Lynn Scorpio, open this door right this minute. Your nephew is about to scream his head off." She glanced down at her son's beaming smile and held a finger up to her lips as her voice dropped to a whisper. "That's our secret."

The door opened slowly as Robin peeked around it to make sure that it was really Brenda. The black haired beauty sighed and raised a questioning eyebrow as she waited for an invitation in. She brushed past her friend with a breeze of elegance that she'd had since she had been a teenager. Robin held her hands out to take Lucian and snuggled him close as soon as he was in her arms. "He doesn't look like he was crying." She pointed out with a knowing smirk.

Brenda lowered herself onto the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table. "We're going out tomorrow for a picnic lunch." She announced, not bothering to ask Robin's opinion. "Elizabeth's about to pop any day now so it might be our last chance for awhile."

"Why am I going? I don't have a kid." Robin pointed out as she sat on the floor with Lucian on her lap. The little boy amused himself by playing with her bracelets.

Brenda scoffed and tossed a semi-dirty look at her oldest, dearest friend. "Half the time I think my own kid likes you better." She checked her bright red nails out of habit and boredom. "You're coming with us. Elizabeth has been going stir crazy since taking early maternity leave and she misses you. Plus, you know how rarely I get to escape the Corinthos mansion. There's always so much to do and I finally have a day to myself. I wanted to bring Morgan, but Carly doesn't think I should pull him out of school."

Robin couldn't help but smile sardonically at the mention of Sonny's ex-wife and her very own nemesis. Carly was a rarely acquired taste, but Brenda seemed to have adapted over the years. Probably just for the sake of her step-children. "Carly would know best, wouldn't she?" Robin teased as Lucian stood and wandered off towards his mother. Brenda scooped him up and planted kisses all over his face. He giggled and squirmed away, deciding that Aunt Robin was the safer bet. "I'll come," She caved as she welcomed her nephew back into her waiting arms. "But I'm doing so under duress."

"Duly noted." Brenda murmured as she snapped a picture of her friend and child with her cell phone before slipping it back into her purse. It was rare since Robert's murder to see Robin so relaxed. She had always known that Lucian was a magical child. "You're good with him. Do you think that Patrick and you will have one someday?"

"Um, not anytime soon." Robin nearly shuddered at the thought. She was nowhere near ready to be a mother and was a little too selfish to share Patrick with anyone yet. "I like it just being the two of us." She blushed at the thoughts that came immediately to her mind. "If you know what I mean…"

"Oh, I vaguely remember those days." Brenda admitted with a sly smile gracing her pale, porcelain face. "I'm so used to there being children running around, even before we had Lucian, because of Michael and Morgan. Now I can't imagine the house without the kids in it."

Robin laughed as she glanced around her apartment again. "I would have to put the baby in a drawer." She pointed out helpfully. The loft was definitely not equipped for children beyond short term visits.

"You would have to move."

"Bite your tongue, Corinthos." Robin snapped playfully. She loved her apartment to death and was no where near ready to give it up. They lapsed into a comfortable silence and the sadness began to creep in on her again. She bit her lip as she looked up at her best friend. "I think I need to be alone."

"We just got here." Brenda protested as she got to her feet. She took her son as Robin swiftly handed him over, a slight panic in her eyes. "Robin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Robin promised as she opened the door for them, leaving Brenda stunned in the hallway. "I'll call you." She shut the door as quickly as possible, locking it up like Fort Knox. She leaned back against the door, sliding to the floor as the tears streaked her cheeks. The sobs escaped her chapped lips as she curled up into a ball. When was this going to get better? She felt like everything had slipped out of her control the moment Lucky had shown up at her door with the news. Her entire body began to shake violently as she gasped for breath. The fear coursed through her veins. Somehow she knew that she would never recover from Robert's murder, even if they caught the bastard who was responsible.


	4. Realizations

Kelly's diner had exactly four other people in the entire joint other than Sam. There was an older man behind the counter and one teenage waitress with black hair that seemed to be of Latin lineage. The waitress had introduced herself as Penny. There was a younger guy with shoulder length brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail that Sam could hear had an Australian accent. An African American girl wearing hospital scrubs sat at the table with him. She was obviously one of those girls that was always cheerful about everything. The kind of girl that grated Sam's nerves. She tapped her finger atop the folder marked confidential. Why would any decent cop want to discuss a top secret case in a public venue? Wouldn't an interrogation room at the police station have been more appropriate? The bells above the door jingled and Sam looked up to see a younger guy with shaggy, dirty blonde hair. A badge was hanging around his neck from a small chain and she could see the gun on his hip despite his jacket covering it. She got to her feet and forced a professional smile. She hated sharing cases. "Detective Spencer."

"Sam McCall, I presume. I'm Lucky Spencer." He extended his hand to shake hers before sitting across the table from her. He waved at the Australian before refocusing. "You already knew that though."

"The badge gave you away and it's my job to know who I'm working with." Sam pointed out with a stiff tone. This man wasn't her friend. He was a glorified informant. "I just need everything you have on the Robert Scorpio murder and then I'll be out of your hair." She finished off her coffee and didn't bother ordering another. She was hoping that he would just concede and she could be on her way. She really didn't have the patience for a small town cop to be interfering.

"Only if you give me what you have." Lucky leaned back in his chair as he realized that she wasn't going to cooperate easily. She was one of those lone wolf types that flew solo and worked constantly. As opposed to him, a family man who had other priorities than work. "This case is personal to me, to most of this town. The victim was a legend around here. You're not doing this without me."

Sam could feel her frustration bubbling. She didn't have time for this and she couldn't exactly announce that the case was personal for her too. She wasn't going to spill her guts to some stubborn cop that she'd just met. Yeah, her dad was a legend in Port Charles, but she was his best kept secret. The only two living people, other than those at the agency, that knew about the connection was Anna Devane and Sam's half-sister, Robin. That was exactly why she couldn't start explaining. This was Robin's town. It was up to her whether people knew the truth or not and Sam hadn't had a chance to stop in yet.

"That's the best offer that you're going to get from me, McCall." Lucky pulled an envelope out of the inside pocket of his jacket. "Most of your information is in here. You decide whether you take it or not." He laid it on the table and leaned back again. He was quick enough to stop her if she tried to snatch it and run. He ran a hand through his hair, nodding at his brother, Ethan, when he exited the diner. He had such ties to this town and couldn't imagine ever leaving. His family was here, his friends were here. The woman across the table from him was a stranger, an outsider. That automatically triggered distrust. Usually the strangers they got were enemies of Sonny Corinthos' organization and that only brought trouble to everyone.

"Stop looking at me like I'm about to pull a gun and mass murder the civilians." Sam snapped as she leaned forward and let her voice drop to a harsh whisper. She really didn't need witnesses if it became necessary to kick this punk's ass. "I'm a freaking good agent, Spencer. I only do what I have to. I hate casualties and they rarely happen on my watch." She brushed the waitress off when she came to check on her only remaining customers. Penny smiled despite the subtle rudeness. She left them alone which meant that no one else was in earshot. It didn't make Samantha any less suspicious and cautious. "I just want to find the bastard that killed Robert."

"You knew him." She could hear the surprise in his voice. Hadn't he paid attention at all? Robert had joined his friend, Frisco, at the agency about twenty years prior. Now Frisco's wife, Felicia, was back to work there as well. The three former Port Charles residents were the closest thing that Sam had ever had to a real family after her mother, Charlotte McCall, had died when Sam was a barely thirteen. Frisco had taken her in while Robert was away. Not that most people knew quite all that. They at least knew though that she had worked closely with Robert.

"He trained me. We were very close and his death has devastated the agency." Sam's tone remained professional and detached. She couldn't let herself get too involved, especially with some cop that wasn't going to cooperate with her. Emotions would be dealt with on her own time.

Lucky sighed, leaning back in his chair. There wasn't much that he could say as a response. He wasn't going to just hand her the investigation, but obviously it was important to her and the other agents that had worked closely with Robert over the years. "I'm a good cop." It was a subtle hint that she could trust him. A mistake that she very rarely made. "This is my case. I want to find this psychopath just as badly as you do."

"Fine." Sam snapped bitterly, tossing the folder in Lucky's direction. She grabbed the envelope as she got to her feet. She threw some money onto the table, more than enough to cover the bill and tip. "I'll be in touch." She pushed the swinging doors open forcefully, blowing out an exasperated breath. She really, really couldn't stand small town cops.

Jason Morgan walked into the giant mansion that his best friend and business partner, Sonny Corinthos, had bought for his ex-wife, Carly. His two older boys visited often and Lucian was constantly underfoot. The foyer had two large closets and a stairwell leading to the second floor staff quarters. A set of double doors led to the living room where Sonny's desk sat against the wall by the doors with a giant mirror behind the chair. A wet bar was placed by the French doors that led to the patio. An overstuffed couch and two matching chairs surrounded the black, glass top coffee table. A giant television rested upon an extensive entertainment center. There was a fireplace built into the wall by the steps that led to the second floor bedrooms. The kitchen was to the left of the patio doors. There were two other chairs by the bookcase and fireplace, which was Brenda's favorite place to relax after Lucian was in bed. He could see Michael and Morgan out in the backyard. The eldest was practicing soccer while the small brunette boy was dangling his head out of the tree house window.

"Uncle Jason!" Lucian raced down the stairs, rubbing his eyes as the nanny chased after him. Jason scooped the little boy up into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I just had a nap because Momma and I are going to the park." His bright smile was the spitting image of his mother's. "My brother's can't go because Auntie Carly is picking them up soon."

Jason set him on his feet and knelt down to his eye level. "Where's daddy at?" Sonny was usually in a central location when the kids were around. He didn't like depending too heavily on the nanny when it came to his children. Jason could see Max outside with the boys and Johnny had been posted by the front door. There was at least five other guards patrolling the property at all times.

"Kitchen." Lucian murmured, his attention already diverted to his big brothers. He slipped away from Jason, waving enthusiastically as he waited impatiently for the nanny to open the back door. He darted across the yard only to be snatched by Michael who began tickling the little boy immediately.

"Sonny?" Jason moved across the living room and poked his head around the doorway into the kitchen. He could hear the pots and pans clanging before he even spotted his oldest friend. "What did Michael do now?" He could see the frustration on the Hispanic man's face and it was a common occurrence for Michael to be the cause.

Sonny sighed, leaning back against the granite counters. He had adopted Michael when the boy had been two years old. Carly's husband, AJ Quartermaine, had died in a fishing accident when the child was barely sixteen months old. Sonny fell for her instantaneously and they married six months later. Now Michael was seventeen and angry about everything. "He wants to go live with the Quartermaines. He thinks that they're his _real_ family. Carly's so upset about it that the boys have been here for almost a week. She's finally coming to pick them up this afternoon." Sonny returned to whisking the sauce that he had been focusing on. "Trust me, it's been pretty nasty around here."

"How's Brenda handling it?" Jason had been friends with the brunette for most of his life since his family had taken her in when they'd both been teenagers. She was practically his sister. He had long since parted ways with his relatives, changing his last name and breaking most contact.

Sonny shrugged as he turned the boiling water down to low. "She thinks it's a fabulous idea since the Quartermaines did so well with her when she was barely older than Michael."

Jason pinched his nose between his forefinger and thumb, closing his eyes as the frustration began to sink in. "Oh yeah, I'm living proof of their wonderful parenting skills." He muttered sarcastically. He was sure that talking to the red-headed teenager would just be a waste of breath. He was just as stubborn as his mother. "You know what that pressure did to me. Brenda didn't have to deal with the same kind of stuff as me. Michael will. He's the last of their line in their eyes."

"Edward wants him to be his heir to the E.L.Q. throne and get everything that comes along with it." Sonny agreed as he strained the water from the penne noodles. "Michael just sees it as a way to get under Carly's skin. He's got no clue what he's getting himself into." He returned the pasta to the pan and began to slowly mix in the white, creamy sauce that had started to bubble.

"The kid should be locked in his room until he's twenty-two." Jason encouraged with a teasing smile. He could relate to the qualms of parenthood since Kristina was only a year older than Michael. Luckily, she didn't cause nearly as much drama as her honorary cousin seemed to.

Sonny smirked as he finished up the salad that had been sitting on the counter behind him. "You should know all about that." He handed a wicker basket of garlic bread to his blonde haired, blue eyed enforcer. "Come on, let's feed the ankle biters lunch before one of them takes us down in cement boots."

"Hey." Jason argued as he followed Sonny out onto the patio. "I like my boots."

Kristina sat down beside Ethan on one of the many swings in the park. He flashed her his classic, lopsided smile as she began to sway back and forth. Her long, raven colored hair blew around in the wind and she had a carefree smile on her face. It reminded him of when they'd been kids and she would spend hours on these very same swings. She closed her eyes as she just enjoyed the freedom of flying. "So, what was so important, Mr. Lovett?"

Ethan continued to watch her for a few minutes before speaking. She was a mesmerizing sight of innocence and beauty. He sighed, realizing that he had to stop stalling and just spit it out. "You remember Maya Ward, right?"

"Dad's cousin who's a med student?" Kristina asked, suddenly confused as to why she had to rush out of the penthouse just to discuss some distant relative. "Yeah, I know who she is. She came back into town and moved in with the Quartermaines." She kicked her feet out as she soared even higher. "I don't know much more about her though. Why?"

Ethan skidded to a stop and twisted to face her. She glanced over, but kept swinging. "We've been seeing each other off and on for the last few weeks." He stumbled over the words he needed to explain. He knew deep down that she wasn't going to take this with a graceful smile and well wishes. "We've decided to just make it official, Krissy."

"I'm sorry?" She couldn't help but question. Her grip tightened on the chains that held up the seat. She could feel them cutting into her palms but she couldn't muster the wherewithal to care. "You're dating my father's cousin?" Had he said that they'd been together for _weeks_? How could he keep this from her? She could feel her infamous temper sparking as anger bubbled in her veins. "You've been _lying_ to me? After all the promises? After all the times I've confided in you?"

Ethan got to his feet and began pacing anxiously. He could see the hurt in her overly expressive eyes. "It's not what you think." He ran his left hand through his already messy hair, pulling it from the rubber band he'd tied it back with. "Krissy, please."

"Oh, don't you dare 'Krissy' me." Kristina grumbled as she struggled to stop the swing. The momentum sent her flying into the mulch that surrounded the entire playground area. She could feel pieces of wood sticking out of her hands and bare knees. Ethan moved to help her up, but she avoided his touch as if he had the plague. "Don't touch me."

"Kristina, please, you know that you're my best friend." Ethan bent down to try and treat her wounds. He winced at the sight of the blood already trickling from some of the cuts. She pulled away, slicing the one on her right elbow open a little more. He grabbed her arm despite her struggles so that he could examine the worst of her injuries. "Hold still, damn it."

"Get your hands off of me!" Kristina screamed angrily as she fought against his grip. "Stop touching me!"

"Kristina?" Elizabeth's voice came from around the corner. Krissy looked up to find Robin and Brenda by Liz's side. Cameron, Jake and Lucian had already run towards the slides and tunnels. Robin followed the kids, distrust clear in her eyes. The two brunettes advanced on them quickly though.

"Let go of her right now or so help me God I will call her father." Brenda threatened as she grabbed Ethan by the back of his shirt. Kristina crawled backwards into the grass as soon as she was free. "If I ever see you holding her against her will again, Ethan, I'll make sure that it's the last thing that you ever do."

Ethan got to his feet and glared at the mobster's wife. "I was trying to take a look at her cuts."

"I'm a nurse." Elizabeth reminded him softly as she knelt carefully to the teenager's side. "Hey, it's Lizzie, remember me?" Krissy nodded quickly as she held her arms out, palms up. "Did you fall of the swing or did something else happen?" Elizabeth glanced up at her brother in-law quickly before focusing back on Jason's daughter who was nodding again. "I've got some antiseptic and band aids in the diaper bag. We'll get you all fixed up in seconds."

Brenda turned back to the Australian boy that was watching with worry in his eyes. "Go home, Ethan." She smiled slightly apologetically. "We'll get her fixed up and home safely." Ethan nodded, glancing around her at Kristina one more time before turning to leave. He'd known that it wasn't going to go well.

"I really did fall, Aunt Brenda." Kristina murmured as the ex-model moved to sit beside her. "We had a stupid fight about his new girlfriend and I got angry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It happens." Elizabeth assured her softly, curious as to who his new girlfriend could be. She'd always assumed that he had a thing for Krissy. She would have to mention it to Lucky later. "You want to stay with us for awhile? I'm sure the boys would love to have you."

Kristina shook her head as Elizabeth placed the last band aid on her leg. "I think I'm just going to go home." She let Brenda help her to her feet and went to pick up her purse from where'd she left it beside the swing. "Thanks anyway."

"Hey, can you keep an eye on Lucian? I'm going to run her home." Brenda hugged her friend when the very pregnant brunette nodded helpfully. Brenda wrapped an arm around her honorary niece's shoulders and led her back to where the car was. Milo wasn't far behind and slipped silently into the driver's seat. Kristina rested her head against Brenda as the engine came to life and they pulled away from the park.


	5. The Beginning of the End

-Thanks for all the reviews, support, and patience. It means a lot. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, because I know I am.-

_**Three Weeks Later, Port Charles New York.**_

Maxie Jones paced along the docks as she waited impatiently. The last three weeks had been uneventful as far as Robert's murder case was concerned. Lucky had no new leads and was growing frustrated with each passing day. The reporters were finally finding new stories to report and Maxie no longer wanted to attack Olivia Falconari. The suicide rumors had died down quickly, thankfully. No one else dared to drag Robert's name through the mud. Especially after Luke Spencer had began to call the press with very vocal complaints. The older man had already been arrested twice, once for threatening the local newspaper and then again for doing the same to the college radio station. The thought brought a smile to her red painted lips as she dragged a nervous hand through her perfectly styled blonde hair. Matt was late for almost everything other than surgery. It was something she had grown accustomed to, even though it still tended to annoy her every once and awhile.

She adjusted her pink sundress as her matching stiletto heels clicked against the wood boards beneath her feet. Flowers bloomed in the medium sized red clay pots that sat on either side of the pine bench. She could hear the water beating against the structure that she stood upon. She scanned the horizon, finding only Spoon Island and a few random boats. She kept her pattern of walking between the two set of stairs that sat on either side of a line of warehouse that stretched the water front. Most of them belonged to Sonny Corinthos for whatever various reasons he'd had for purchasing them. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waists and let her body sink back against Matt's chest. She turned in his embrace and let her arms drape over his broad shoulders. A smile lit up her carefully made up face. "Hi honey."

Matt pressed a quick kiss to her lips before stepping back. "I have a surprise for you." He teased kept his arms around her delicate hips. He could see the pout forming on her face and couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not here. You'll have to be patient."

"I hate being patient." She reminded him as her annoyance began to trickle back to her. He knew how much she loved instant gratification and hated to wait. Actually, anyone who had ever met her knew this. She twisted her fingers into his messy brown hair as a teasing smile replaced the classic pout. "Why don't you just tell me what it is and I'll promise to act surprised anyway." Maxie pressed her lips to his cheek as her breath tickled the shell of his left ear. "You know that you want to tell me."

Matt grinned back and she realized immediately that she wasn't going to get things her way. She stomped her foot and stepped back from his warm, inviting body. He laced his fingers with her and gave her hand a little tug. "Just follow me, Mariah. All things will be revealed in due time."

"I despise due time." She pointed out helpfully as she followed him up the far set of stairs that led to Kelly's diner. It took less than two minutes to get into the courtyard that sat in front of the small, family owned restaurant. She could feel the excitement bubbling inside of her when she saw that no one else was around. They'd shared their first date at Kelly's and it was where Matt had asked to live with her. Almost all of their momentous occasions had taken place in the small building in front of her. She gripped his hand tightly, a bright smile on her porcelain face. He pushed the doors open with his free hand before covering her eyes with the same fingers. She growled with frustration but let him lead her regardless. She could hear music playing softly from the jukebox that she knew sat in the corner to her right. She placed her hands out in front of her to keep from crashing into anything. "Can I see now?"

Matt laughed as he helped lower her into a chair. "Keep your eyes closed." He warned as he removed his hand. He watched her carefully for a minute to make sure that she followed orders. When she remained dutifully situated, he dashed into the kitchen. He returned a few seconds later with a large, red box that had an easily removable lid and a giant white bow. The box shook in his usually steady hands. "Okay, open them." He pulled a chair in front of her and sat down. She carefully took the lid off, shrieking with joy as she saw the contents that were her present. "You said that you didn't have one…"

Maxie lifted the fluffy, caramel colored puppy from inside of the box. It had a matching white bow attached to it's flaming red collar. It twisted and squirmed with excitement as she cuddled it close to her chest, suddenly not worried about the perfection of her hair or outfit. "Oh, Matt, she's beautiful." She gingerly fingered the shiny cubic zirconium rock that dangled beside the dog's tag that listed her address and phone number. She buried her face into the Pomeranian's soft coat causing the puppy to lick her face joyfully.

"She needs a name." Matt reminded her with a proud smile. He scratched the top of the puppy's head, rewarding him with kisses of his own. He shifted so that he could cup Maxie's face in his palm. She beamed up at him with more happiness than he had seen in her eyes in a long time.

"Nadia." Maxie announced triumphantly. She sat the puppy back into box and catapulted herself into his expecting arms. She showered him with hundreds of kisses before finally letting her lips land on his. Her fingers tangled in his hair again as she straddled his lap. She pulled back briefly so that she could stare into his comforting gaze. "You're fantastic, you know that?" He just kept their eyes locked and waited for her to continue like he knew she would. "I love you and I don't know what I would do without you to keep me rational."

"I love you too, Mariah Jones." Matt assured her quietly as he held her close to his body. She buried her face into his neck as her arms locked around him tightly. "I'm never going to leave you. I promise." She nodded against his skin and he wondered if she actually believed him. There had been too many people that had left her when they never should have. Yet, he knew that he wasn't going to abandon her without one hell of a fight. He kissed her hair as he continued to hold her. "You are my life." He murmured simply.

Robin opened the apartment door and stepped back with surprise. She could only stare at the petite brunette that stood in front of her. The mocha eyes watched her cautiously as if the woman expected Robin to burst into tears or throw the door shut in her face. Instead, Robin moved to let the other woman into the loft. She ran a shaking hand through her auburn hair as she let the door swing shut, leaning against the wall for support. Patrick had gone to the hospital hours before, but she had just woken up after pulling a night shift. Had this girl known that? Was she watching Robin? The thought was nearly terrifying. "What are you doing here?" Robin couldn't keep the question from escaping her pale, chapped lips. The quaking moved from her hands and spread throughout her entire body. "Who sent you here?"

The woman laughed, but the sound was hollow. "Relax, Robi."

"Don't tell me to relax." Robin snapped as she walked into her own living room. She wasn't quite sure which emotion she was feeling more prominently. "It's been over a month since he was killed. Why bother to show up now? You already missed his funeral."

"You look a lot like your mom." Sam commented as she made herself comfortable on the couch. Robin glared back at her, obviously too anxious to sit still. "Don't worry, I'm not going to attack you." She promised her older sister softly. She shrugged out of her leather jacket and laid it across the arm of the sofa. "I'm working his case, Robin. I've been here for a little over three weeks. I wanted to come sooner, but…"

"So why the hell didn't you?"

Sam sighed, realizing that this wouldn't be as easy as she had hoped. There had never really been bad blood between her and Robert's other daughter, but they weren't as close as most sisters supposedly were. She could see slight similarities in their appearances and mannerisms. They were definitely related, but they each dominantly took after their respective mothers. She could see the anxiety coursing through her sister's body and felt a stab of guilt for not coming sooner. Why hadn't she? She'd been so caught up in finding Robert's killer, in not getting overly attached to the case and the people, that she had neglected the ties that she'd already had. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to find the bastard that killed him." It wasn't much of a reason and an even lousier excuse. She shrugged helplessly and leaned back into the overstuffed couch. "I can leave if you want me to."

Robin shook her head as she let herself collapse into the closest seat. She ran her hand through her hair again, obviously a nervous habit that they both shared. Robert had done it too whenever he got frustrated with something. The thought made Sam smirk. It was good to see that they each carried parts of him with them. It was a stark reminder of why she was in town and why she had to keep her head in the game. There would be time for sisterly bonding later. Right now she was just assuring herself that Robin was okay and then she was going to throw herself back into her work. She just hoped that her sister would understand that and not hold it against her. Sam knew deep down that Robert wanted them to have an actual relationship with each other and it was the least that either of them owed to their father.

"I'm glad that you got this case." Robin admitted, her voice so quiet that Sam had almost missed what she said. She cleared her throat and looked up to meet her younger sister's questioning gaze. "I can't do what you do, what he did. I'm a doctor, not a cop or agent… I can't find who did this to him. You can." She explained quickly as the tears once again began to sting her eyes. Her throat burned from all the hours that she had cried since learning of her father's death. Was it ever going to stop? She was beginning to fear not. "One of us should be the person to end this and we both know that it won't be me."

"Robin, you save lives for a living." Sam pointed out reassuringly as she leaned forward. She angled her body towards her sister's, unsure of what she could do to comfort the frail woman in front of her. She was never very good at comforting the victims or their families. She always passed that off to Felicia or one of the agents like her. Robert had always joked that Sam needed to learn from Robin's bedside manner.

Robin nodded as she brushed the tears from her slightly flushed cheeks. She looked wearied and frazzled. She didn't even want to see her actual reflection. She was fright and she knew it. Patrick was just nice enough not to ever point it out. Her purple pajamas hung loosely on her body and she knew that she was quickly becoming sickly thin. She could see the concern in Sam's eyes, which was surprising given how driven her sister was when it came to work. And, she knew, right not it was all about work. "But you'll be the one to catch our father's killer."

"I hope so." Samantha murmured softly as she made a mental note to run an extensive background check on Robin's boyfriend, Patrick. Her sister didn't look well. How great of a guy could he be if he let Robin deteriorate so quickly, regardless of the girl's reasons for no longer giving a damn. She forced a smile that she knew wasn't really cheerful or reassuring. She really had always sucked at this part of the job and now she wished she'd worked harder to perfect it. "Just hang in there, okay?" This will be over soon enough and then you'll have some closure." She really hoped that she was telling the truth, because Robin didn't look like she could handle much more. It was weird to see her big sister in this state since Robin had always seemed so confident and self-assured in Paris. They hadn't confided much in each other, but nothing seemed to make her sister falter. Not until now, anyway. "I'm going to do everything I can."

Robin laughed at the irony of her baby sister's words. "You sound like I do when I'm trying reassure a patient's family even when I know that it's a lost cause." Was it really such a bad sign that there were no leads after five weeks? It wasn't a startling amount of time. There still had to be hope to catch the person who had murdered their father. She glanced up, searching her sister's eyes for any shred of hope but not finding much of anything that would soothe her soul.

"Dad isn't a lost cause." Sam muttered, not sure whether to believe her own words or not. It was a cold case and nothing was really coming up to lead her in the right direction. Another month and the agency might pull her to work a more promising case. She knew that if someone else was put in charge then there really would be nothing to look forward to. The small town cop wasn't getting anywhere either. She was already familiar with everything, more so than almost anyone else could ever be since the victim was her father. Yet, she had more determination than anyone else could when it came to finding her guilty party. She knew that she'd find the killer one way or another. She wasn't afraid to use alternative methods. She would just have to make sure that her superiors stayed in the dark when it came to how she continued the hunt for leads. In the end, they wouldn't care. As long as they got results and justice.

Elizabeth ripped the manila folder from her husband's hands as a slightly angry pout formed on her full, pink lips. He glanced up in surprise only to find her glaring down at him. She was two days past her due date and extremely frustrated about that fact. The boys were at their great-grandmother's for the time being since she could go into labor at any given moment. "All you've been doing is working." She muttered as she stomped her foot and spun away from him. She threw the file across the room and it skidded across the floor to land in front of the fireplace. Lucky turned in his chair to stare at her as if she'd grown two heads. "Stop looking at me like that!" She snapped heatedly.

"I will." Lucky agreed quickly as he got to his feet. "As soon as you stop acting mental." He regretted the words immediately, even before seeing the tears fill her wounded eyes. He reached for her, but she shoved his hands away furiously. "Lizzie, I'm sorry. It's just this damn case."

"I'm not mental!" She screamed, suddenly enraged with the entire situation. She threw her hands up in the air as if she was giving up on everything. Her chestnut was pulled back in a quick ponytail and her clothes were pulled tight against her expanding body. "I'm fat and I'm pregnant. And this baby is never going to come out!" She sank into their sofa as the tears began to roll down her cheeks without any sign of stopping. She continued to brush Lucky's hands away from her, despite her obvious need to be comforted. "You're just working _so_ much and I'm so uncomfortable _all_ the time."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry." Lucky promised as he sat on the coffee table across from her. He let his hands fall across his knees, knowing that she wouldn't welcome anything from him until she calmed down slightly. "I know how exasperating this is for you."

"Really? When was the last time that _you_ were nine months pregnant with a child that refused to ever be born? I must've missed it somehow." Elizabeth muttered as she winced. The baby had started kicking again as if she needed the reminder that the her stubborn offspring was still inside of her instead of in his cradle where he belonged. "You have no idea what this is like so don't pretend that you do, Lucky Spencer. You get to work and be comfortable. I don't get that anymore!"

"Lizzie, you will soon." Lucky assured her with a smile. She narrowed her eyes and he felt the full force of her angry stare. He couldn't help but wince as well. He watched her grip her stomach as pain washed across her features. Worry spiked his blood but he knew better than to freak out.

"Oh, how the hell would you know?" She snapped bitterly as she shifted to be at ease, an impossible task at this point in her pregnancy. The baby never liked the same position that she did which just made her even more miserable. "You did this to me, you know. Never again, Lucas Lorenzo." She swore as her stomach contracted agonizingly. She bit her lip as the tears began to streak her cheeks again. She was so sick of the hormones.

"Elizabeth, think back to when you were pregnant with Cameron or Jake." Lucky reminded her as he moved to sit beside her, wrapping a reassuring arm around her delicate shoulders. She leaned into his embrace surprisingly given her current rant against him. He lifted his free hand to brush her tears away. "You felt this same exact way both times, but it ended up working out in the end, right?" She nodded grudgingly and he could tell that she didn't want him to be right. "You even say afterwards that you had enjoyed being pregnant."

"Well obviously I'm crazy then." Elizabeth whispered brokenly as the tears continued to fall freely. Lucky closed his eyes and prayed for strength. She choked back a sob. "That's it! I've lost my mind. I'm going to have to be checked into Shadybrook and then I'll never see my kids again."

"Elizabeth." Lucky lifted her face so that their gazes could meet. She looked like the same fragile, devastated teenager that he had first fallen in love with. He pressed a quick, comforting kiss to her lips. "You're not crazy. No one will take your kids. You know better than all of that nonsense." He smoothed her hair back before letting his palm cup the back of her neck to hold her in place. "Soon we're going to be meeting our third perfect little boy and this will all seem worth it."

"That's not true, because this baby is never coming out." Elizabeth reminded him as another sob broke through her lips. He kissed her forehead, closing his eyes and holding her close. He felt it when her entire body tensed against his and she could no longer muffle the cries of pain that threatened to overcome her. Both her hands flew to her stomach as she doubled over into his arms. She cried out again and he automatically felt completely helpless. He whispered her name but she couldn't hear him over the utter agony that was swallowing her whole.

Kristina Morgan glanced around the miniscule room in Kelly's that held way too many memories for her. Milo was dutifully waiting at the bottom of the stairs, not bothering to ask any questions. No one could get in or out with out his knowledge since the fire escape was connected to the rooms across the hall and all the windows were securely locked from the inside. Everything was exactly as she had left it. There wasn't a single thing out of place. She was very careful about that. Not that her Grandpa Mike every bothered with the rooms upstairs. They were rarely rented out anymore which is why she had started using this room as her own. It was a quiet place away from home and it was all hers. It wasn't tainted by anyone, especially not by anything related to her father's business. At least it had been pure as snow before she had started to share it with Ethan. Now it held nothing but ugly moments that would just haunt her. The furniture seemed to be mocking her now that she was alone again.

How could she have been so stupid? She had mistakenly thought that they had been something more than cheap sex. He had always been so understanding and gentle with her. They'd been so close for so long that she had trusted him. She should've known better. He was Luke Spencer's son after all. Luke was the dirtiest rascal that Port Charles had ever seen the likes of. Lucky seemed to take after his mother, but Ethan was definitely his father's son. Despite the fact that he looked like his mother, Marsha Lovett. Krissy had to admit that she had been completely fooled. She had fallen for his good looks and carefully constructed lies. She didn't have much other experience when it came to boys and now she was starting to doubt that she ever would. If Ethan could betray her, than she probably couldn't trust in anyone else. He had even duped her father into thinking that she would be safe with him and Jason was always extremely cautious. No one ever tricked him into misplacing his trust. Yet, Ethan had. She bit her full, lower lip as she realized that she would have to tell her father everything soon. He was already starting to ask questions.

She brushed her fingertips across the quilt as she remembered all the times he had kissed her on this very bed. Her hand curled into a fist and she ripped the blanket from it's resting place. She grabbed the pillow next and tore a hole into it with surprising ease. Feathers flew into the air and then descended onto the floor. She shredded the sheets next. Her hands wrapped around the lamp, bulling the chord from its socket before catapulting the object against the far wall. The sound of it shattering brought her a sick sense of peace. She cleared the desk off with a single swipe of her hand and as she walked she could hear the pieces of the glass paperweight crunching beneath her high heels. She was interrupted by a knocking at the door. Someone was furiously trying to open the locked door and she found herself holding her breath until she realized that it was going to hold.

Kristina began ripping the drawers from the dresser and one of them splintered in the process. She struggled for a second before succeeding in tipping the whole thing over. The pounding from the hallway continued. "Go away!" She screamed as she finally realized that there were tears cascading down her pale cheeks. Her hands were shaking as well. "Just leave me the hell alone."

"Ms. Morgan?" Milo's yelled above the knocking. She could here the cautious worry in his voice.

"I'm fine." She assured him as she searched for something new to break. The rooms were so bare that there wasn't much else. She would have to move through the hallway into another room if she wanted to continue on her path of destruction. She could hear to voices arguing which piqued her curiosity. It had just been her and Milo. Had he called her father when he heard the ruckus she'd been creating? She flipped the lock and open the door less than an inch. She saw only Milo, but the knocking had stopped.

"Open the door." Ethan demanded as he tried to pull it open for himself. She slammed it in his face so he began hammering against the wood again. He'd either break it down or beat his hand bloody in the process. Regardless, he would get her attention. "You can't hide in there forever." He reminded her smugly. She would have to come out eventually.

"I'll remove you by force." Milo threatened, his hand moving straight for his gun. He knew how to clean up after himself and there'd be no way that he would get caught.

Krissy threw the door open as she momentarily forgot her need to hide from both the men that now stood shocked in front of her. "Don't shoot him." She scolded as she planted her hands on her narrow hips. She hated Ethan, but she wasn't going to let him die in front of her. That was more than her fragile psyche could handle and he'd already done her number as it was. "Just get him out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ethan declared as he stepped towards her. She retreated back into the room as he moved to block the doorway. Milo's hand still rested upon his nine millimeter that was holstered as his waist.

Kristina sighed as she surveyed her mess through her tear blurred eyes. Ethan reached up to brush the moisture from her cheeks which only made them fall faster. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Haven't you done enough?" A sob stuck in her throat and her entire chest began to ache. "You won, Ethan! You really proved yourself as a con man this time. I was totally fooled. Are you happy? You got one over on the great Jason Morgan and his bratty kid."

"Krissy." Her name was nothing more then a reverent whisper on his lips. He cupped her neck with one hand and the back of her head with the other, successfully holding her in place as he glanced around the destroyed remains of their room. It was like a sucker punch to the gut to see what his confession had done to her. "This isn't winning." He bowed his head, too shaken to look her in the eye any longer. "This is killing me." He admitted weakly.

She laughed, a cold and hollow sound. It was if all the goodness that she had once had towards him was gone. "I highly doubt that, Lovett. Run along." She murmured as she tried, futilely, to pull free of his iron-clad grip. "Go back to Maya."

"This isn't about Maya!" He hadn't meant to shout and he could see her flinch at the sound. He was never cross with her. He had almost seemed to worship her as if she were a pure, perfect deity. Yet, he had always accepted her flaws, just the way she had accepted his. "This is about you and me. No one else."

"There is no you and me." She reminded him bitterly as she swiped at the tears that were burning her face. She finally broke free of his hold and ducked around him so that she was behind Milo. The guard picked up her bag and backed up slowly, making sure that Ethan had no opportunity to get near her again. She let him lead her back out to the car and waited until she was safely locked inside the backseat before letting the pain completely envelope her. Her broken, heart wrenching sobs echoed off the bullet proof glass as they drove off into the darkness.


End file.
